Greece
}} |Broadcaster = ERT |NVSC apps = 25 (10 finals) |NVSC first = NVSC #01 |NVSC best = 2nd: #22 |NVSC worst = 21st SF: #04 |RoN rank = 38th |RoN best = 9th (#11) |RoN worst = 39th (#04) }} Greece debuted in the 1st edition of North Vision Song Contest. Their best score is the second place, achieving this to NVSC #22, by Eleni Foureira's song, "Mono gia sena". The song came third in the jury voting and won the televoting. In the 8th edition of the show, Eleni Foureira had achieved the previously best result for Greece, the 5th place with the song "Anemos agapis". Contestants Draw history Greece has so far competed in a total of twenty-eight shows ‒ eighteen semi-finals, eight finals and two pre-qualification rounds. The country has been allocated to perform in the first half for the majority of the contests. Also, when the country was an automatic qualifier, they were always drawn to perform in the second half. North Vision Awards The North Vision Awards (formerly known as the After-show Awards) is a ceremony held to honor the artists and songs of the editions. Sweden has received nine awards out of the thirty-one nominations of the Swedish artists and songs. North Vision Song of the Year The North Vision Song of the Year (also known simply as Song of the Year) is the annual award show held to honor the best song from the editions that were held during the respective year. One Greek entry made it to the top 50 of 2016. Voting history Greece's voting statistics as of the twenty-first edition. The tables list the points given or received by Greece in the semi-finals, the finals and a total of both. However, the points given in Pre-Qualification Rounds are not included. Sweden is currently the country that has received the most points from Greece while Poland is the country that has given the most points to Greece. Greece has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Greece has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Greece has given the most points to... (finals only) Greece has received the most points from... (finals only) Greece has given the most points to... (semi-finals and finals) Greece has received the most points from... (semi-finals and finals) Commentators and spokespersons Other contests 'OGAN Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest, usually during the second semi-final of the respective edition. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Greece debuted in the first edition already, held for the eighth edition. Junior North Vision Song Contest The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. Greece debuted in the third edition. Their entries have all been selected through internal selections. Balkan Music Bash The contest is held between the Balkan countries that are members of the North Broadcasting Union. Greece debuted in the first edition and got the twelvth place out of twelve countries. Promotional Singles Untitled.png|Promotional cover of Eleni Xatzidou's "Xeirotera" Mia_Vradia_cover.png|Promotional cover of Thomai Apergi's "Mia Vradia" PBlu1pH.png|Paola Foka's promotional CD for "Krata Me" Mx61.png|Promotional artwork, for Mixalis's entry. Ei4kdBv.png|Limited edition promotional release of Marina Diamandis's "Hollywood" CS1402995-02A-BIG.jpg|Promotional artwork, for Despina's entry. Giorgos Tsalikis.png|Artwork for Giorgos Tsalikis's "Eee-Ooo" |} Category:Countries